


Whatever happens, happens

by Chezborger



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Cowboy Bebop - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Manga & Anime, Smut, Spike Spiegel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezborger/pseuds/Chezborger
Summary: You travel alone trying to slip away and  forget the memories of your past that chase you. Always moving one place to another, but could the events of a little mishap change that?
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Reader, Spike Spiegel/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Whiskey Neat

It had been a while since I stopped on asteroid colony and. It being the closest place and me feeling cramped on a small ship gave me enough reason to stop and let myself feel and breathe some fresh air. Also a nice bed wouldn't hurt, maybe even a drink. I park my ship outside some bar that seemed affordable and made my way inside, ignoring the glares I was receiving from some while walking up to the bar stool. 

"Whiskey neat. " I say to the bartender getting their attention.

They nod back pouring the drink and setting it infront of me. Taking a sip and looking around I take in my surroundings, a few people drinking and some making asses of themselves. Though throughout all the people in this place only one stood out to me, he sat two stools down a drink in one hand and the other a ciggerate. His arm rested on the table, his curly hair more noticeable with his head down. He just seemed... well like me, out of place and maybe passing through? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder gripping it just a little and I turn to it confused.

"What the f- " was all I could say until he spoke.

"Hey there pretty lady why don't you come on over here and I'll buy you a drink" He said with a sleezy smirk.

Looking over to where he was gesturing I see two other men watching us and also looking as sleezy as him. I clench my jaw and feel disgusted by what I can imagine him trying to get at, looking back at him I sigh and decline his offer while moving his arm away but he grabs my wrist and I can see his face change. I stand up and yank myself away feeling myself getting more angry than annoyed.

"Look asshole I'm not interested! But obviously you want to loose some teeth! " I growl at him 

"Listen bitch! I tried to be nice but obviously you want to play hard to get right?!"

The asmostphere in the bar changed, before I can say anything else the man from a couple of stools down stands up but not before drinking all of his drink in one gulp and puting out his lit ciggerate he calmly walks over and interrupts us.

"Listen buddy, she said she's fine why don't you-" before he could finish the sleez scoffs and swings for him but he dodges his hit effortlessly, he then gives a quick punch to his face and gives him a swift kick to the stomach making him stumble onto the floor clutching his most stomach and likely broken bleeding nose.

I look at him on the floor with a disgusted face and turn to face the man that took care of the problem.

"Thanks, but I could've handle that." I say to him but he gives me a confused look in return,"Yeah it really did look like you had everything under control" he said with a sly smile.

Before I could say a reply his buddy's come over to help him, coming for the man infront of me I quickly push him aside block the hit making him stumble back and Kick him right in the chest making him almost fly back and he's down. The third comes in to try to fight me but I sweep his legs right under him and I give him a heel to the face, the curly haired man gives a me a nod and smirk.

"Huh, I guess you did have it under control, can't judge a book by it's cover then." he said with his hands up in defeat "my bad" he replys in a low playful tone.

After we sat back down he orders us both a whiskey neat and from there we started talking and had a proper introduction. I could feel myself getting flustered over some guy I had just met and yet I enjoyed every moment of it. He was charming and smooth talking and I didn't get any bad intentions.

"The Names, Spike." He says smoothly making me grin intantly

I take a sip of my drink feeling the chemistry in the air, "I'm (y/n)"

~~~~~~~~~


	2. Kindred Feel

We talked to one another like we had known each other for years, well meaning we instantly clicked. Feeling like a crushing school girl the entire time he talked made me feel that familiar feeling of conecting with someone, it had been a while.

"So Spike, you're really a bounty hunter? How's that like?" I say taking a sip of my drink.

"Well, it can get bumpy but all in all it depends how good of a bunty hunter you are, why do you ask?" He asks with an eyebrow raised but also with a smirk making me putty in his hands, he knew he was good I could see it in his smile.

"Well usually the one's I encounter can be quite the character" I laugh remembering most of the weirdos or crazys and also jerks to call themselves bounty hunters.

"Oh? " He replys before talking a sip. Setting the drink down he turns to me almost leaning in "and what kind of character am I?" He asks while resting his chin on his hand.

"One that really knows his charm" I say before finishing my drink and standing up to stretch.

"Well Spike, this has been fun but I need to get going." I smile at him trying to keep my cool but inside I want to see what he's capable. I have to remind myself not to let destractions get in my head. although he was a nice one, I'll give him that. Slipping my jacket on and turing away he stops me getting my attention by the sudden serious change of tone, different from his flirty one seconds ago.

"Wait." I could see him get a bit flustered for a moment but he looks down and lets out a light laugh.

"I don't want to bother but" he says throwing his suit jacket over his shoulder and stands close and tall in front of me having to make me look up but I still keep my cool.

"I'm kinda stuck here, my ship is getting fixed, my cell is dead and a friend of mine well, she just gave me lift here without a way back." He sighs then looks up at me waiting for me to agree to the ride, damn he's good.

"Well you did help me earlier, so I guess I do owe you, let's go then Cowboy. " I say to him and we head out, him following happily.

Stopping at my ship he give it a quick over all look and nods, "Nice ship, looks like a beauty" looking back at me he smirks "Although same could be said for other things" letting out a small laugh was the reply I gave but inside I felt like I could just melt right now from the little comments he's made all night. I haven't felt this type of feeling with someone in the longest, I've made myself...well more forced myself to not let myself to not get like this but damn did I want and enjoy the feeling. 

Not knowing if it was the liquor or the fact that I just really liked him but next thing I knew I grabbed him by his loosened tie and gently pulled him closer to me, leaning him down to meet my lips and by no surprise he let it happen. Once our lips connected we seemed like two love starved people, the liquor definitely could've been a big factor of it but at the same time it seemed so natural. He was soft at first and so was I but it quickly got heated when his hands that were on my sides found there way to my hips, letting out a moan when I felt him grope my ass, he sees this an opportunity to let his tongue slide in. His soft lips against mine were just as amazing as I thought they'd be. I snaked my arms around his neck and one of my hands went through his hair kneading it softly.

He pulls away leaving me in haze but his lips quickly kiss my jawline and I whimper when he peppers kisses and small gentle bites down my neck making my knees weak. I hated when this vulnerable side of me is shown but I wanted more.

"Stay with me for the night?" He asks me when he makes his way to kissing my jawline again then pulls back to look at me.

"I-" I felt flustered, wanting to say no because this isn't me or at least not anymore but damn did he make me feel like that girl that was long forgotten. "Okay" I say nodding trying to get myself together, it was all I could say after what had just happened. I open my ship and next thing where off, going through space. Him sitting behind me leaning back in his seat while smoking a cigarette in a way that drove me crazy.

We approach a big ship that looks like a interplanetary fishing trawler that's had a few good years on it but looks like it could handle some more. I could always easily spot ship types like my grandfather taught me, he would be proud. I immediately get a incoming video as we approach closer. 

'Hello? Who's this? Why are you requesting to board The Bebop?" He asks confused and unamused while he folds his arms revealing a metal one.

"I have a delivery" I say jokingly trying to lighten the conversation.

"A what? I didn't-" before he could answer Spike pops up from his seat to look over.

"Did you miss me?" He asks in a playful tone making the other man chuckle

"I did wonder how you were gonna get back, you weren't answering your phone. I thought I was gonna have to pick you up or maybe send Faye to get you" he sighs and uncrosses his arms "Alright, come on then" he disconnects.

I land on the main deck then drive the ship in as carefully as I could because I had just been drinking. Getting out I stumble just a little and he's quick to catch me, he makes me face him as he holds me against him and leans my head up.

"Are you okay? We don't have to go further with this if you don't feel okay doing it" he asks concerned. 

"You wouldn't have gotten me this far if I wasn't" I say reassuring him and pulling him down for kiss. His hands roaming my sides then slides up ny shirt making me moan as he starts groping my breast. I pull away from the kiss trying to catch my breath and he gives me a lustful look.

"We shouldn't....not in the open" I tell him trying to calm myself because really anyone could've just walking in on the little display we'd done. "Maybe we should...head to your room...and see where the night takes us from there. " I tell him practically begging the way I see it.

"Someone's impatient." he teases and I look away for a second "good to know I'm not the only one" he says low and sensual making me want to take him here.

Before I can say anything a woman interupts us making us snap back to reality. She's young and beautiful and the provocative clothing she has on enhances it.

"Well, well, well." she says smirking and crossing her arms "I give you a ride and you come back with a lady friend huh." she says in a playful tone then looks over at me eyeing my "well at least she's pretty, I'll give you that. I guess you do know how to pick them." she says flattering me and making smile nervously. "Well I can't talk much I think I caught my bounty!" she says while already walking away "don't wait up, Momma has to get her money!" 

"She seems nice." I say amused and Spike let out a laugh.

"A real sweetheart." he says making me giggle but catches me off guard as he slides his fingers under my chin and makes me look at him "So, where were we? "

~~~~~~~~


	3. Lovers Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Nsfw Warning !   
> ! Smut ahead !

We back up into his room door, the cold metal makes me shiver but his soft lips make the little things fade. All the thoughts before forgotten as Spike goes to pepper kisses down my neck making me moan in anticipation. The hand he had gripping my hip ever so lightly pulls me closer against him while the other pushes the button to his room door.

leading us in he pushes me down on the bed, starring down at me with lustfull eyes. I bite my lip as my hands go to untuck his shirt and unbuckle his belt but he stops me. 

"Let me take care of you first, Doll." making me grin biting ny smile back.

"Show me what you can do, Cowboy." 

He slips off his loosened tie, letting it fall along with his shirt. Doing the same and me wanting to be a tease I slip off my shirt as slow and seductively as I could, leaving the bra strap to hang lazily off my shoulder as I lean back on the bed and arch my back to stick out my chest, posing almost. A smirks almost instantly forming on his face. He kicks his shoes off along with his pants. Then helps me slip off mine by pulling them off carefully, taking in my exposing legs as the pants get pulled to my ankles and then off on the floor with the rest of the clothing. the wet spot on my panties that was made from the events from earlier is clearly visible now, making me blush while he hovers over me admiring his work then locks eyes with mine.

"Did I do this to you, (y/n)? " he says in a teasing manner as his fingers lighly feather over the damp material. Before I can reply or plea for him to touch me he goes down to catch my lips again. Placing himself between my legs, our cores pressing hard against one another, so very close but seemingly so far away from the clothing.

Spike pulls away and starts to do a combination of bites, kisses, and, licks and of course driving me wild as I slightly extend my neck moaning so he could do so easily.

"Y-you do alot of things to me " I reply biting my lip as I wrap my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his curly hair from the back. "I want you to do more." my mind is clouded with lust and want.

I sit up slightly, he unclips my bra from the back. as soon as I slip it off he wastes no time to kiss his way down from my lips and collar bone till he reaches my nipple and takes in into his mouth, I let out a small gasped moan causing him to looks up with dark eyes, biting down on one nipple so perfectly then to massage it with his wet warm muscle all the while pulling and twisting on the other, small moans fall from my lips as he watches me unravel from his touch, making me want him even more.

After giving attention to the other he pulls off with a soft pop. He goes to plant soft kisses on my neck and jaw then meets his lips with mine again. the fingers that were pulling a nipple have slid down and now rubbing small delicious circles around my clothed clit through my soaked panties, sending the much needed pleasure to flow through me making me let out a muffled moan against his lips. I lightly grind against his fingers. He starts to rub harder as he feels me start to buck and grind more. Breaking the kiss, Spike pulls away to watch me let out failed covered moans and whimpers.

"You make pretty noises, (y/n)" he says making me cry as his praises make me pulse more. "Lets see what other beautiful sounds I can help you make "

Pushing my panties aside, Spike runs a finger from my clit down through my slick folds then beings to pump two fingers while he uses his thumb to continue to rub tight circles around my clit making me let out a gasped moan. As he starts to scissors his fingers and starts pump faster and harder my voice gets lost for a second.

"mmh... fuck..." I mewl out as he starts to rub that wonderful spot inside that makes me feel my walls clench and throb.

Already feeling the sensation of pleasure being to much my walls randomly start to clench around his curling fingers I knew my climax was soon. He quickly pulls his fingers out and I hiss, getting frustrated as he just licks his fingers clean from my juices and he chuckles as he sees me stare at him annoyed but still turned on. 

"What's wrong, (y/n)?" He says with sly smile "That's half the fun, isn't?"

"Really?" I say laughing breathlessly "and What's the other half?" I ask my voice shaky from the pleasure I had ripped away from me just a moment ago

He goes down to kiss under my ear then whispers. "You cumming around my cock, finally getting your sweet release while I get mine."

Licking my lips I pull him close and start kissing him heatedly and he deepens the kiss. Pulling away quickly leaving him confused and dazed I roll him over and straddle myself on his lap. He grins and immediately his hands start rubbing up and down my thighs then to my hips. I bite my lip as I feel his hard clothed cock through his boxers.

"Now isn't this a lovely view " he says husky and low

"It's my turn to take control, Cowboy" Slowly I start to grind down on him the friction of thin layers of clothes and his hard cock against my clit makes me mewl and he does the same by letting out a dragged out moan as I grind down harder "You've had your fun..."

"Fuck just like that, (y/n) " his hands on my hips start to guide me to go faster and his head falls back. Finding a pace, both of us take in the feeling of pleasure without him actually being inside."Keep going like that...shit."

"Wait. " I breathe out as he stops entirely to look at me.

"W-what? Are you okay?" he asks panting

"Yes but, I'll be even more better once I get you inside me " I do one last hard grind on him as lift myself up looking at the wet spot I left on his boxers and grin. I hook my fingers around the elastic on his boxers tugging slightly "Off. " he smirks pulling them down and off. His hard member springs free, the tip already swollen with precum. I lay on my side and start pumping his erection and he moans while letting his head fall back.

"Do you have protection? " 

"Top drawer..." he says already with a shaky breath. I sit up and lean to the side and take one from the drawer, tearing off the wrapper as I straddle him I then roll on the condom and he watches the whole thing with a lustfilled eyes. I pull my panties aside and slowly slide onto him. Taking him in it takes me a little bit of time to adjusts, It had been a while since I'd been with anyone and shameless as I am to say this but, damn did I enjoy the feel of his cock going in deep as it rubs againts my walls while I ride him carelessly, even through the condom I could still feel his heat and throbs. 

"You're so tight...f-fuck, you ride it so good, you're taking me so good" he chokes out a groan, his lidded eyes are either glued to my face or bouncing chest and I can't help but give a pleasurable cry out as a response. His eyes flicker down to his member that's been swallowed by me. "Just look at you...you take my cock so well." the pad of his thumb is quick to go over my clit and rub harsh circles while his other hand grips my hip tightly. Making me moan, placing my hands on his chest for leverage I start to bounce more and already the familiar feel of my climax is close as he starts to thrust up into me harder making me lose my mind even more than I thought I could. 

Lewd sounds echo the room as he we both lose ourselves in the moment. I lean down to kiss to him and we both give a sloppy moaning kiss to one another as Spike continues to buck wildly into me. Pulling away I do one more harsh grind before I cry out and my walls clamp around his member my slick leaking down. He let's out a guttural moan and I feel him pulse. We both ride out our orgasms together as my walls milk his softening cock. I lay on his chest while we both try to catch our breathes and bask in the after glow.

"I really needed this." I say looking up at him smiling.

"Happy to provide." he replies grinning.

Slipping off him I lay next him and relax. He gets up to toss the condom in the small trash bin and to get his pack of ciggerates from his pocket. I slide under the covers getting comfortable, I watch him as he sits on the bed and takes a ciggerate from the pack, pulling it up to his soft lips and lighting it then blowing the smoke. Surprisingly I find it kind of relaxing and I drift off to sleep. 

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is actually on my wattpad of the same name. I have music that goes with each chapter and here's the link if you wanna check it out!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/50QVYReRTJ9QL1P3hyNKR3?si=-xFNEnFiSzqb6gDuuV_MwQ


	4. Tomorrow's Sunshine

I'd woken up slowly from muffled voices, spike and the events that unfolded from last night flood my mind and I can't help but smile.

"That's an undertatement!" I hear a voice rumble with laughter.

"Come on Jet I said I'm sorry about the noise what else can I say?" I hear him chuckle. 

I laugh quietly to myself feeling my ears redden. I couldn't have been too loud... suddenly the steps fade and the door slides open and I'm met with a handsome face, if only he knew how flustered it gets me

"Did you sleep okay? Figured I'd let you sleep in since you were out cold" he says almost proudly I can see a shine in his eyes as he smirks and I can only roll my own and laugh.

"Yes I did actually." I answer truthfully, I place a soft kiss on his cheek. I pull back and get a feeling of Déjà vu, reminding me of a memory I thought was long forgotten.

He must have noticed my change in behavior as he tilts my chin up making me snap out of it. "Hey, you alright?" He asks worried.

"Y-yeah I was- I'm fine" I stutter out making him raise a brow. "It's nothing." I laugh nervously and wave it off trying to change the subject.

"That doesn't seem like nothing..." he seems to notice and tries to lighten the mood "So stubborn to talk, huh..." he says calmly rubbing his chin thinking, what was we cooking up? "well I know just the thing." I look at him now the one confused. "Pancakes, and then maybe you'll feel up to talk about it or not." He grins as he crosses his arms nodding his head agreeing with himself.

"Alright fine, but two things." I catch his attention. "I have to shower first... and you're paying! I plan on getting a big stack." Losing my seriousness in the last part 

~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Meetings n Such

"Let's pick up my ship from Jet before we head off." He says tucking his packet of cigarettes in his coat as I dry my hair. 

"Okay, good to know I won't have to keep lugging you around." I laugh.

He chuckles as he turns around and then notices my exposed leg peeking out of the wrapped towel and also not to mention my bust on display on top. Even after all of this I still feel my face blush. "Take a picture while you're at it." I get the courage to say.

"Are you going to model some for me?" He replies almost to smoothly making me feel all sorts of ways, I throw the towel I had in my hands at his face. "Get out so I change cowboy." I giggle "You owe me breakfast first."

~~~

"It wasn't to bad just a few scrapes and chips maybe a few blown out bulbs but nothing to serious." Jet says as he wipes his hands from the grease. "But still try to take it easy, okay. If you go and wreck it more, well chances are you're gonna have to go to someone who knows it better than me." He tells him warningly.

"I know, but come on I got the bounty didn't I? So that means beef with our bell peppers and beef tonight." He says matter of factly then turns to me. "You've met y/n." He gestures to me as he takes out a cigarette to light.

"You know, I'm going to have to get you some gum if you're gonna keep chain smoking." I say as I put my hands on my hips. The man can kiss but the taste could be better I think to myself as my ears redden.

"Yeah I have." He chuckles. "I like her already." He crosses his arms and gives me a stern look trying to read me. "Is she a bounty hunter? Or a...mercenary?" He says the last part with a hint of concern. 

"Guess you could say that." I nod. "Well I am a bodyguard in way, a gun for hire if you will. Only for people who need it though." 

Spike nods as he blows smoke. "She gets paid to take out hideouts that are squatted with criminals and thugs." He adds. "I've seen her hold her own." 

I smile flattered "I also do smaller jobs like good protection for farmers and their transportation of it. "Most times the perps have a nice bounty which really makes my day." 

"Well alright." He extends his metal arm gesturing me to shake it. "Welcome aboard the Bebop. If you're thinking of joining just so you know, you've also gotta pull your part around here, unlike Faye. Although I hear good things about you I still have to see it to believe it. 

"Well, we were on our way for some grub so I'm sure we can squeeze finding a bounty in there." Spike speaks up then turns to me. "What do you say?" 

"Give me the details on the way there cowboy." I smile already walking to my ship.

~~~~~~~~~~


	6. What's the Plan?

After racing and flying throw skyscrapers we made it to a little quaint diner just hidden between a few buildings. Parking our ships outside we head in finding a booth. The server pours the coffee then takes our orders. 

"She seems nice." I say as I pour creamer in my drink. "Although most of her customers don't." I joke as I notice all of the people some who look gruffy and unfriendly and others muttering to themselves. "Is this why you chose this place?" I smirk as I stir my coffee. "You already planned coming here huh?, hoping that I'd agree and help you out with the bounty.

He chuckles as he blows the smoke from his newly lit cigarette. "Okay, well yeah, you caught me." He holds it in his mouth as he smiles and puts his hands up playfully. "But I'm serious about this place having good pancakes. I came across it some other time I was looking for another bounty, in the same area and I also figured you'd like this place too."

I shake my head while laughing, but I'm interrupted as I hear a scream and my head quickly snaps to the distressed noises the server was making.

"Please! Don't!" She screams as she's pulled by her hair and gun in her face by waldo himself. I almost jump to my feet but I'm stopped by Spike as he grabs my hand stopping me giving me a look. "Not yet" his look says.

"Shut up bitch! You're going to be my leverage!" He laughs "along with eveyone else!" It all happens so fast one by one he goes to each table. Each customer terrified than the last and when it comes down to us he points the gun straight to Spike. But all he does is stir his coffee and my face goes pale. Sure I've seen him fight but a gun to his face is another thing! Worry fills me as I try to comprehend what this hell hes doing. 

"Your bitch too, Move!" I grit my teeth as he waves the gun across my face then back to him.

"You really should drink it while it's hot. Here have a try." He throws the steaming liquid and cup into his face making him scream in agony he uses this quick second to disarm him most likely breaking or spraining a wrist while doing so. The gun drops and I kick it away from him then a kick to the chest by me is enough to take him down.

He trys to stand but is met with Spikes gun straight in his face.

"You did it!" The server breathes out relieved while everyone gathers themselves.

Spike turns to me grinning "Well look at that (y/n), we'll have to take the order to go."  
~~~~~~~

We spent most of the day looking through small stands through the city. We laughed, we talked about random things. I learned he teamed up with Jet not to long ago and I told him I ended up being on my own a few years back after my grandfathers passing.

Sitting on the front of the Bebop watching the the sunset glitter over the water. The small corgi I became acquainted with sits on my lap peacefully as I scratch behind his ear.

"Thank you for today." I look to him smiling. "I had fun, more than I had in a long while."

"So then, have you decided?" He asks as he exhales smoke . "You know, about joining and all..." He turns to me looking in my eyes for an answer like before.

Ein looks up at me whimpering doing the same.

I only think for a quick second "Yes." I respond breathing out "It sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me." I smile at Ein letting him rest his paw in my hand.

"Yeah." He looks at me then to the sunset. "Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Lazy start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Nsfw Warning !  
> ! Smut Ahead !

Peeking my eyes I open just a bit I can just make out a head of fluff, I blink my eyes clearer and when they focus I see his peaceful face. He looked so calm, more than usual I mean sure we have different rooms but we end up falling asleep in each others arms either way. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as he groans and mumbles something shifting and it brings my attention to his obvious tent in the covers. I instantly bite back a grin as I shift toward him snuggling up to his side to place a soft kiss on his lips but he doesn't move only hums sleepily to it. My hand slowly slides down into his boxers and I find his hard and warm shaft waiting so patiently for me. My thumb circles the tip and he moans slightly. I pump him slowly as I kiss neck and he stirs again groaning. 

"W-well good morning" he stops to moan as I go fasters. "Isn't this a wake up call, beautiful" he says breathy.

"You d-don't have-"

"I want too." I say softly into his neck as I give his neck one more kiss before I go down and under the covers and he chuckles playfully. I tug at his boxers and he lifts his hips enough for me to slide them down for his cock to spring free almost hitting me in the face and I giggle. I can tell he's gonna ask me what's funny but I cut him off as I kiss his head and give if a lick and his hips jerk slightly. I smile again and lick up his shaft to suck at the top and his moans were enough to make me moan around him and my slick to slowly drip down my thigh. My fingers find my clit as I take him deeper and I can't help but moan slightly at how thick he was and how much pressure I put on my clit. 

"I bet your touching yourself." He groans out as I feel him pulse.

I moan around him and he takes that response as a yes. "Stop." he barely rasps out and I pull off giving him one last kiss. I sit up only to be pushed down by him and he kisses me roughly making me whimper. I feel him slide through my folds and pushes into me. I moan and he swallows it as he kisses me again locking tongues with mine.

He pulls out only to the tip then thrust slowly making my toes curl. He finds an excruciatingly slow pace almost as if hes trying to relish the feeling. My shaking thighs wrap around his waist and I groan. My hand goes down to rub my clit but he slaps it away and pulls it above me making me whimper and pout but he only chuckles.

"Shh, we've got all the time in the world." His breathy voice sends shivers down my spine as I lock eyes with his and I moan slighty as his thumb rubs light circles on my clit. "But since you look so beautiful you've earned it." His hips also speed up and lewd sounds fill the room.

"O-oh spike!" I whimper out and his hooded eyes search over my face taking in my expressions. 

As one hand works my puffed clit another goes to pull and pinch my sensitive nipple and his hips start to grind, all it takes is for him to do one simple action for me to just let go as my stomach clenches.

"Try to keep your eyes on me, (y/n)." He thrust harder and faster, fucking me through my orgasm prolonging it. Giving me another maybe even a third before I feel him pulse and throb as warm squirts fill me and we moan in unison.

He trys not to fall on me but I let him and guide his head to rest in the crook of my neck, he kisses my neck and shoulder then gently lays his head. He exhales and I can hear my heart beat and if I listened hard enough I could also hear his. What a beautiful start to a great day.

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
